


A Worthy Mate

by Star_crossed02



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Don't copy to another site, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Jealous Derek, M/M, POV Outsider, Possessive Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Alpha Bait, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_crossed02/pseuds/Star_crossed02
Summary: It was a boy. A beautiful, fussy-haired mess of hormonal energy and genuine enjoyment. His eyes were pools of molten lava as the sunlight fell upon him, his hair justbeggingto be ruffled and his neck was long, thin andinviting.ORThe one where Derek gets jealous and finally pulls his head out of his ass.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 524
Collections: Rewrite Sterek Discord Drabbles, Sterek Goodness





	A Worthy Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is my entry for the Rewrite Sterek Drabble Event
> 
> Based on this awesome prompt by Izcana:  
> Werewolf covention, Alpha bait Stiles, and a whole lot of jealous Derek. What could possibly go wrong?

Stiles is a smooth, suave guy and he was going to _rock_ this Werewolf Convention, _stop laughing Erica!_

His knees won't stop jiggling as he stared out of the car window. He watched distantly, as trees whizzed by, recalling all the werewolf etiquettes Deaton had warned him to religiously follow. Don't make eye contact until you're introduced, use every alpha's title correctly and don't be Stilesy. 

_Thanks Deaton, you shitty excuse of Obi wan._

A huge, warm hand clamped on his knee, making Stiles jump and the hoodie string he'd been nibbling on, fall out of his mouth. 

"Stop thinking so loudly, Stiles." A familiar grumpy voice growled as Stiles turned his gaze on him. 

"Thanks Derek. That's very helpful. You're the best Alpha _ever!"_ Stiles retorted, not feeling calmed at all. Good Alpha, their Derek was not. 

But he was trying so Stiles allowed him some leeway. 

When he was answered by a wordless snarl, Stiles realized Derek was nervous too. And his own worrying was not helping in the slightest. 

Stiles sighed and let himself fall asleep, the gentle thrumming of the engine and the warm (comforting) hand on knee, lulling him into a thin slumber. He mumbled out a small _wake me when we get there, Der–_ and promptly conked out.

§✦✧✦✧§

Charles "Charlie" Rowan had arrived with the intention of finding himself a mate. The Rowan pack was steadily growing and needed an Alpha mate for everyone to be established in their pack roles. 

It was only right, Rowan thought to himself, his pack deserved a hearth and Rowan himself had lived long and three painful decades without the genuine support of an Alpha Mate to fall back on. 

His sunglasses hid his hazel eyes as they swiftly roved over each Alpha and their emissary respectively. He could sense curiosity and excitement from his emissary (and his little sister), Lila through the bonds. 

His train of thoughts derailed as he caught a _delicious_ scent. It smelled like warm truffles and the clean odour of soil after it rains. Rowan, for the first time in his life, felt out of control. His wolf was practically slobbering as he followed the scent to its subsequent owner. 

It was a boy. A beautiful, fussy-haired mess of hormonal energy and genuine enjoyment. His eyes were pools of molten lava as the sunlight fell upon him, his hair just _begging_ to be ruffled and his neck was long, thin and _inviting._ Rowan's pupils dilated as his gaze fell over the boy's body, appearing waif-like at first glance but made of strong, sinewy muscles. 

_Yes, this would be the perfect mate._ Rowan's wolf growled as he stared. 

His Alpha– _Hale,_ if memory serves correctly, swiveled his head in Rowan's direction as if he knew the unsavory thoughts the blond Alpha was thinking about his emissary. 

_A fool,_ Rowan dismissed distractedly. Hale was an even bigger failure if he hadn't claimed the boy as his. 

Hale was glaring at him as he shifted to stand in front of the boy, who thankfully was unaware of his ravenous gaze and Hale's murderous one. The boy, _Stiles,_ was babbling amusingly at a girl– who was his cunning little sister; _good girl, Lila._

Lila must have been talking about him, since Stiles looked towards him and Rowan took that as his cue. 

"Alpha Hale, welcome at the California convention. Your presence is surprising." 

Rowan smiled as he extended a hand towards Hale, polite but barely as his eyes were still glued on a certain oblivious blabbermouth of a boy. 

Despite priding himself of his keen observation, Rowan missed how the boy's sharp eyes narrowed at his condescending tone and the reciprocal hints of resentment which reflected in Derek's as he returned the greeting. 

Rowan's lips thinned and the mirth in his eyes vanished when Derek circled a warm hand around Stiles' waist _and_ ducked his head to nose the slender curve of the boy's neck. 

Both Alphas hungrily watched as the boy shivered and a pink hue cast over his countenance. His body projecting _want_ and _submission._

Rowan was surprised however when he looked up to see Stiles' eyes on him, daunting and incandescently smug. What finally had Rowan tucking his fangs in, was the bold nip the boy gave to his Alpha's neck in return. A clear _back off_ if he ever saw one. 

Stiles merely shrugged at the incredulous (and downright _thirsty)_ look Hale threw him and Rowan chuckled. 

_A worthy mate indeed._

§✦✧✦✧§

If Derek spent the rest of the day aggressively scenting and pawing at Stiles, whenever an Alpha looked at Stiles for longer than a _second,_ well could you really blame him? 

  
  



End file.
